First Kidnapping
by LionshadeSC
Summary: wat the title says
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Hey, only heaven saw_

_the tears I cried on the day I met you_

-Chris Rice "Let the Words Escape"

Roxanne walked in to the news building. This was her new work place now. She could hardly wait to get started! She got to be an on-scene reporter! This was amazing! She couldn't believe she had finally made it this far!

"Ms. Ritchi?" a voice said. Roxanne turned to her new boss, who gave her a small pile of papers. "Just let me say welcome to the new floor of the news station. Here is a report on Metroman. We want you to go and get an interview with him."

"Absolutely! No problem Mr. Sitch!" Roxanne gladly took the papers on him.

"Wonderful! Your new partner, Hal Stewart, is in the news van in front of the building. We've already arranged an interview place and what you are to ask Metroman. Please go down immediately. Mr. Stewart will know where to go."

"Yes. Thank you sir! I'll go right now!" Roxanne turned and quickly walked to the elevator of the building and clicked the lobby button. Her heart beat with excitement. Metroman! She would be the one to get a first interview with him!

Metroman was the new hero of the city who had been stopping criminals left and right, bringing in the wanted and the unjust. All of the criminals were piling up in the jail. They'd have to get a bigger one soon.

With a half smirk, Roxanne stepped out of the elevator as it came to the floor she waited for and walked out to the van where she saw her new partner, Hal Stewart.

His hair was a floppy red mess. He was big, wore a vest and an extra large T that read 'Bite me' on the front. Some pins were planted on the vest. Hal seemed to be the type of guy you would think of playing video games all day, Roxanne speculated to herself.

Hal smiled when Roxanne stepped out of the building and he held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Hal. Guess we're partners now."

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stewart." Roxanne shook his large hands. "I'm Roxanne Ritchi."

"Nice to meet you to, and Hal's just fine, thanks," he smiled, one thought rotating in the redhead's mind. "_I got a hot partner. Sweet!_"

Roxanne jumped in the passenger seat of the van while Hal got in and started driving. "So, interview with Metroman, huh? You excited?" Hal finally broke the silence after a few awkward moments.

"Well, kind of," Roxanne admitted. She was slightly nervous about talking to the city's newest hero, but mostly just because she was afraid of her reaction to him. She didn't want to be one of those girls that completely obsessed over someone. That was just embarrassing. She was a professional news reporter now. She didn't want to scare Metroman away. "Kind of nervous," she told Hal.

"That's understandable. He's like, super huge," Hal said, stopping the car for a light. "What do you think of him?"

Roxanne shrugged and looked out the window, "I don't know. From what we know about him, he's a guy trying to bring justice in to the world, because sometimes the law we've created isn't enough."

Hal nodded once, not able to think of a response to that. Finally he came up with as he started driving again, "Yeah, it's totally messed up."

Roxanne pulled some hair behind her ear. The waves of brown fell down past her shoulders, and she grimaced in irritation as she pulled it in to a messy ponytail. Dang it. She hated long hair. It drove her crazy. She came to the decision to go to the hair cut place and just chop it all off. Heck, Roxanne even had half a mind to do it herself.

"Where is he?" Hal said in irritation as he looked at his watch. "We have to hurry and get this done so we can have enough time to edit it."

Roxanne murmured her agreement and she looked up as the door to the empty cafe opened and the tall, strong, and very handsome Metroman walked in. His wavy black hair curled just perfectly and he walked over to the table where Roxanne sat. She felt her heart flutter when she looked at him, but the corner of her lip twitched irritibly as he winked at her.

"_Oh. So he's one of _those_ people_," she thought to herself. "_Cocky guy who knows how to charm the girls_." But Roxanne put on her happy smile. "Hello Mr. Metroman. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Roxanne Ritchi from News Channel 8."

"Miss Ritchi it is a pleasure to meet you. And so formal too." Metroman took her hand and gently in his own and pressed his lips to it. He looked up, "May I call you Roxie?"

Flustered, Roxanne looked over him and wasn't able to find an answer. Internally she felt a twinge. She hated that nickname. Why did everyone want to call her Roxie? Jeez . . .

But she launched in to the interview like a good little reporter girl. She asked him questions like, "How did you get your powers? You came from an alien race from another planet? How interesting. Do you remember anything? How old were you when you were sent here?"

Roxanne thought to herself, "_This guy is a total quack. From another planet? Seriously? But still, with everything he can do, it very well may be possible. He's like a living breathing Superman. Came from another planet and gets all of these amazing powers. . . it doesn't sound like a good reason for the powers, but, it must be true, weird as it sounds._"

"I was raised as a normal human child was," Metroman told her. "I went to school, got an education, and once I graduated I became the new superhero I am today."

"What was your first battle?" she asks, getting more and more interested. A real live alien superhero. Weird and exciting.

"My first battle was with Megamind," he told her.

"Megamind?"

"Yes. He came from a planet next to mine and we've sort of been rivals ever since. I've known him since I was a baby all the way to now. We don't really see eye to eye. He's evil, I'm good. You understand how that works."

"_This just gets weirder and weirder,_" Roxanne thought to herself as she scribbled this down. "Interesting. I've never even heard of him," she told the superhero.

"Well Roxie, not many people have. He hasn't really become a super villain yet. He's only done small stuff as far as I know."

"_Which isn't very much either I bet_," she thought to herself. She winced at her nickname. She wanted him to stop saying it but she was to polite to ask him not to. But yeah this Metroman guy was interesting in some ways, but he really was extremely self centered. And flirty. He kept throwing winks and dazzling smiles at her which sent chills shivering up her back. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about meeting him and he'll just stay on the small stuff," she says, smiling at him. She looked at her watch distractedly. "It seems thats all the questions I have." She kept up the smile and stood up. He stood too and shook her hand firmly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Roxie. I hope I get to see you again." He once more kissed her hand and bid her farewell, thanking her for the wonderful interview.

"Ready to go Roxie?" Hal said. Roxanne grit her teeth together. "_Not you too Hal!_" she thought.

"Yeah. Let's go," she said.

Back in the news van, Hal asked, "So what do you think of him now that you've got to meet him?" Hal aks, eying her as she drives.

"He's very charming," Roxanne said. "He's that kind of person that's very. . . I don't know. . . charismatic perhaps? It's not going to be long before he has his own fan club." She scoffed silently to herself.

"I suppose so," Hal said. He glanced at her warily. "So. . . do you like him?"

Roxanne was able to catch the double meaning of his words. She answered subtly, "Like I said, he's okay."

Hal took this as a rejection and he almost instantly brightened. "Great then! Hey do you want to come over to my house later? I just got a new video game! Vampires and Aliens 2. Wanna come over?"

"_I just met you today,_" Roxanne thought, staring at him for a moment in a strange shock. She answered carefully. "Not tonight Hal, but thanks. I want to just go home and relax right now, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hal wasn't able to hide his disappointment.

Roxanne felt another shiver run up her spine and an inside voice told her. "_Be gentle when you reject his offers. He could take it the wrong way and he could react badly if you're too harsh. You're treading deeper water now Roxanne. Be careful._"

Roxanne decided to trust this inside voice.

Later that night while Roxanne went in to her apartment, she was unaware of the eyes watching her.

One figure, much smaller than the one next to him, folded his hands together. His green eyes shined in the darkness. He had been watching her ever since the interview earlier that day. "This is an unexpected turn of events, but extremely predictable. This is clearly a Superman story my dear Minion. We have just been introduced to our Lois Lane. And I get to be the dashingly charming Lex Luth-or."

"I see sir. What are you going to do with her?" the tall silhouette behind him asked.

The green eyed man laughed softly. "You shall see Minion. Just wait and see. All in good time. All. . . in good time."

The next day, the news station played the interview with Roxanne and Metroman. Her boss praised her great work and she thanked him repeatedly. Hal was the same, and he kept trying to hug her while congratulating her on her first great success as a reporter. She declined.

"Thanks, really," she smiled shyly.

Then later that day when she was leaving work, a tall figure came up in front of her. Dressed in his normal white clothing, Metroman came to Roxanne from the skies. "Hey Roxie," he said. She grit her teeth when he said her new nickname. "How are you? Congratulations on the interview." 

"Thanks Metroman. It's really mostly because of you we got so many viewers," she told him, putting on her best happy fake smile.

"You looking beautiful probably helped much more than I," he complimented her.

"Thanks," she blushed at his compliment fired right back at her. She wasn't impressed with his compliments. She was actually kind of annoyed. She knew instantly that the hero had a crush on her, unless he flirted to every woman he met like this.

"Would you like a fly home?" he asked her, giving her his most charming smile. Yup. He definitely had a crush on her. 

"No thanks." It didn't matter. His pompous flirting with her meant nothing. "I can walk from here."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble, I promise," he said, hovering slightly above her, his feet a few inches off of the ground. His eyes looked over her, waiting for her response.

"I'm absolutely sure. Don't worry," Roxanne said as she started in at a more brisk pace.

And with that, she left the hero.

The blue alien watched the scene from his invisible car. His partner sat in the front looking at them as well. "Tell me her name again, Minion," the blue skinned one said. He folded his fingers together, eyes narrowing almost to slits.

"Yes sir, her name is Miss Roxanne Ritchi. She's lived in Metro her entire life. . . and she just got promoted in work as an on-scene reporter."

The one known as Minion looks over to his master when he recalls, "And the one with the red-orange hair. Who is that?"

"Oh, that, sir, is Hal Stewart. He works with Miss Ritchi. He drives the news van around to places where they make their reports." Minion didn't even have to look at the papers. He had memorized everything about this girl.

The alien called 'Sir' leaned closer to the window so his face was almost pressed up to it. "She is beautiful isn't she?" he asks.

Minion looks over to her. "I suppose she would be by human standards." Then he looked to his master curiously, "Sir, do you find her attractive?"

"In a few ways yes, but she isn't my species, so we need not worry over things as trivial as women." The master seemed to had jumped out of his more melancholy and serious mode and was once again the happy and joyous master that Minion was used to, except when fighting Metroman.

"Let us go back to the evil lair," he directed Minion. "A week. Prepare the lair for Miss Ritchi to join us. That day she will feel the fear and wrath of the incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy. . . Megamind!"

Megamind let out a dark laugh as Minion let out a resounding, "Yes sir!" and drove back to the lair.

But as they were starting to drive off, Megamind ceased his laughing and glanced out the window where Metroman was hovering close to Roxanne, the two of them talking together. Megamind watched her for a moment and speculated to himself, "_She is quite beautiful. And her hair is so long. I wonder what it would look like short. Oh well._"

Then he turned himself around in the seat and leaned his head back. Yes. This time. This is the time that he would defeat Metroman.

Roxanne excused herself from Metroman's company saying it was late and she wanted to get home so she could start making dinner for herself and some friends who were coming over, and she politely declined Metroman coming over as well, though he did offer to help make dinner.

"_Would this self centered narcissist even be able to make a sandwhich without doing something to grab attention?_" Roxanne thought to herself as she walked away from Metroman, who was long gone when she glanced back to see if he was still there.

Of course what she said about friends coming over was a complete and utter lie. She didn't really have any friends. Once he left college most of them had gotten married or pregnant and didn't have any time to maintain a friendship. And most of them had moved out of the city, or out of the city limits at least.

"_Once again another lonely night for Miss Roxanne Ritchi. Sometimes I wish I could actually have someone normal to talk to or something. I want to have something happen maybe. I don't know. . ._" her thoughts trailed off quietly as she walked home. There was no pitch blackness here. It was the city and lights were shining all the time.

When she got home she came in and collapsed on her bed, not pulling off her clothes until several minutes of silent lying down. She got in to her silk pajamas and sloshed down a cupful of water, not pausing to take in a breath. When she finished she tossed it in the sink and went back in to her room and fell on to the bed, her breathing coming in quiet gasps. Her eyes closed as she waited for sleep to come to her. She reached over a hand and clicked a button to her CD player, turning on some music. Music always helped her to go to sleep sometimes. She would never admit it though, she thought that was a childish thing. People would probably make fun of her if she said anything like that.

Her mind flickered to Hal and Metroman. Both were interested in her. The creeper and the superhero. Why was it she never got anyone normal to talk to? Anyone normal to be with? At least she got that nice interview with Metroman to help her get a good reputation at work. Sometimes to her it felt like work was all she was ever able to think or do.

_Hey only Heaven saw_

_the tears I cried on the day I met you._

That lyric entered her mind and Roxanne suddenly came to a conclusion, a now entertained thought on her brain. She had an idea, like a challenge for herself, in a way. Just like that lyric, she decided that she would find the one she was truly meant to be with when she cried on the same day she met him. That had to work. It's not every day you cry on the same day you meet someone right?

In her mind, it was settled. She closed her eyes more peacefully now and settled in to a deep and dreamless sleep.

Just outside in an invisible car on the street sat Megamind. Minion was back at the evil lair, getting some sleep. He didn't know about Sir's wanderings at night, and probably never would. Megamind made sure that his night whereabouts were kept completely secret. Driving alone at night was like some sort of piece of mind to him, to let him relax and just focus on driving and nothing else.

Tonight he watched his soon-to-be kidnapee get ready for bed. He watched outside for several minutes when the light was turned off. Then he got out of his invisible car and walked in to the building, dehydrating the doorman when he wasn't looking and proceeded up the elevator. He had to search Ms. Ritchi's room area so he would be able to better understand this woman. After all, he was about to become quite acquainted with her, and he needed to know any weaknesses she had so he could get her to be quiet in a time of need.

The first thing Megamind learned about her was that she was a very . . . organized person. She wasn't the sort of person to lay things lying about uselessly. Everything seemed to have a place. Everything. The furniture, the plants, the paintings on the wall. And it was all so perfectly in it's spot.

Megamind looked over the books she owned. Mostly classic ones and a few new books on that good for nothing Metroman, autographed by him with small hearts after his name.

"Wayne Scott," he muttered to himself, glowering at the signature that read 'Metroman'. Megamind took a pen from his pocket and scribbled 'douche bag' next to the superhero title before putting it on it's rightful place on the shelf.

Looking around in the apartment took about half an hour really. And everywhere Megamind looked, he wasn't able to find anything he could use to get her defenseless. There were one or two pictures of a younger Roxanne with her parents, but he assumed they did not live here, since all the pictures of the family were taken in the country or what looked like a vacation. So using the family card wasn't a suitable option. She didn't seem to have any close friends or pets either. Guess threatening her life was the only thing he could resort to.

Kidnapping wasn't really all that high on Megamind's ways to gain control over the city. He wanted to do it by luring Metroman in a different way. Personally, to Megamind kidnapping was a lower form of villainy, like a thing only the low class and desperate ones would do. After all, whenever the kidnapping game was played, the villain always lost. Always.

Megamind's ears picked up soft breathing as he crept up the stairs to Roxanne's room. He peeked his eye in, scanning the area before slowly pushing the door open. He knew there was no point in looking in Ms. Ritchi's room. Why would he? I mean, there was nothing to learn about her there. He was in stealth mode and wouldn't be able to turn on the light or look around, so why come up?

He honestly found that he didn't know.

But some part of him, found pleasure in watching her sleep. He silently walked over to her bedside and knelt down so his face was but an inch aways from hers. He felt her soft breath on his face and he breathed back at her, and her expression changed for a moment in her sleep, her subconscious not familiar with his scent.

Feeling her stirring and starting to awake, Megamind soundlessly stood up and slid out of the door, listening as Ms. Ritchi sat up and yawned, then the sheets rustled as she curled back in bed to fall to her deep slumber.

Megamind tried to calm his heart as he bit his lip in anticipation and flew down the stairs, going back to the invisible car and the evil lair.

Oh yes. Metroman would fall this time, Megamind would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

_Yeah, if the whole world goes wrong I'll_

_don a cape and fly to your rescue._

Chris Rice "Let the Words Escape"

Roxanne woke up the next morning in a weary haze. She gave a huge yawn and sat up in bed, gently rubbing her eyes with her fists. "It's seven already? Ugh." With a heavy sigh she got up from her bed and lumbered down to her kitchen and searched for her daily yogurt.

"Where is it?" she muttered as she dug through the fridge. "It should be right here on the front shelf as usual. Ugh this is not my morning."

Well, Megamind had dug through her fridge last night, unknown to her and unfortunate. Roxanne finally found one and muttered something about not getting enough sleep and went to fall on the couch to have her five minutes to wake up before she started thinking about work.

The news buzzed about Metroman (again) and Roxanne sighed in annoyance. She was never able to get away from him. It was like he was everywhere she went. Escaping him was like an impossible mission.

Roxanne clicked off the TV and ended her five minutes early and went to get ready for work. She pulled on her work dress, a soft navy blue with frills on the collar. She brushed her long hair and growled in irritation whenever she found another tangle or snarl hanging about it. "I really need to cut this," she muttered to herself. She put it on her list of things to do and decided she would cut in a few days.

Roxanne went outside and wasn't surprised to find Hal standing there in front of the news van with a smile on his face. "Hey Roxie," he said. "I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you needed a ride to work?" 

"Sure, thanks Hal," Roxanne said, coming up to him. She knew he had drove here all the way from across town to pick her up. Hal lived on the other side of the city. There was no way he could just 'be in the neighborhood'. But at least she got a free ride to work. That was the upside. If only it wasn't Hal her life would be perfect.

Roxanne got in the passenger seat and allowed Hal to drive her to work. She rolled down the window and let the wind push her hair back gently. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face, if only her hair wasn't so long she wouldn't mind it swirling about her crazily.

Roxanne's work day wasn't so busy. She received another assignment to go to the Metroman parade tomorrow and do a report there. She accepted and decided to work on a speech for it when she got home that night. Hal bugged her constantly about her coming over to his place for a party he seemed to be having every night. For all of them, Roxanne kindly refused, as gently as she could. Hal was always disappointed and would sulk. Then about an hour later he would bring the subject back up again.

"_He just bounces right back_," Roxanne thought to herself as she again refused, saying she had to work on her speech for the parade the next day. Hal was again sunken and Roxanne was more than relieved to leave work to walk back home by herself. It gave her some time to think and just relax, her walk home. It was that sort of peaceful that only a city could have. There was that country quiet, and there was a sort of city quiet, where there was the distant sound of people talking and cars honking and phones buzzing. To some country person they would see it as annoying and irritating noise, but to Roxanne it was like listening to a beautiful orchestra play. It was home.

And watching her from not very far away was Megamind. He found this Roxanne very interesting, Everything she did made him interested in her even more. She prefered to be alone at times, and refused Metroman and her partner's offers for rides home. Megamind wondered if she would ever accept a ride home from him, but he instantly pushed that thought away. Seriously, why would she accept a ride from him? He was a blue alein, soon to become the most famous villain in the city. He was already known by Metroman for little spats and it only ever made small time news. No one really knew he was yet. Tomorrow that would change at the parade. Tomorrow he would kidnap Ms. Ritchi.

With a satisfied smirk, Megamind drove the invisible car away in to the night.

That night Roxanne entered her apartment with a small drag on her brain. She needed to write a speech on the parade and she only had tonight to write it.

"_Crap I better get working."_

She took a quick shower and grabbed a granola bar from the food cabinet as she began to work on her speech. Regrettably for her, she ended up staying up until one in the morning. Then she went to bed and fell down, completely zonked out.

When she woke up the next morning, she was ten minutes late. Roxanne muttered something about curses on the stars, and she grabbed a dress and pulled her brush through her hair quickly. Then she brushed her teeth and put on some deoderant before leaving the apartment and rushing out to where the news van was waiting for her.

"Hey Hal," she says while she's going to the van. She gets in and Hal starts driving. "Wow Roxie, you look really nice today. Dressing up for Metroman?"

Roxanne laughs, "No. Definitely not. I'm dressing up for the cameras. That's it."

Hal smiles at her and it's not long before they get to where the parade is going to start. There are floats honoring Metroman and even one where Metroman is going to stand and wave to the crowds. By the looks of the empty stand he's not here yet.

"Go ahead and start setting up Hal," Roxanne says as she pulls her long hair behind her ear and gets out of the van. She looks around at some of the screaming fans and once again feels annoyed at how much the people of the city worship Metroman. They treat him like some kind of god.

"_He might as well be with all of this publicity_," Roxanne thinks to herself as she gazes in skepticism at a large picture of Metroman appears over one of the floats.

"_This is ridiculous_," Roxanne frowns slightly.

Then suddenly everything goes black.

"Excellent Minion!" Megamind said excitedly as he looked over at Roxanne in the back seat. He had tied up her hands and ankles together and she was knocked out in the backseat. Megamind jumped in to the back with her and helped her sit up, and he carefully examined the purplish bump on her head where the forget-me-stick had hit her. His eyes narrowed. He didn't want her getting hurt all of the time. He would have to create something that would make her pass out without hurting her. She was his kidnappee now. He had to take good care of her. You can't kidnap someone if they're hurt.

"Are we almost there Minion?" Megamind asked as he looked over to Minion. His bright green eyes were thrilled and excited.

"Yes we're almost there Sir," Minion said over his shoulder to Megamind as he drove in to the garage. As Minion put it in to park, Megamind jumped out of the passenger side and looked around the lair excitedly, his heart pumping at the thrill of this first kidnapping. Before he had said he would never result to kidnapping, but this case was special. He believed that this was the one girl that would allow him to get close to Metroman and defeat him. It was the only way.

Minion took Ms. Ritchi out of the car and slung her over his back as gently as he could. "Where should we put her sir?"

Megamind looked around, his eyes finally settling on a lonely chair. "There!" he pointed excitedly. "Place our guest there! Oh Minion this is perfect! Absolutely perfect I am so excited!"

Minion took care of Ms. Ritchi,placing her on her chair. "Sir?" he asked. "What is our plan exactly? You've been keeping this all a big secret ever since you came up with the idea. When are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Megamind looked over to his best friend. "Minion, haven't you guessed? I'm going to use the Destroy-Gun and shoot it at Metroman so he'll be _destroyed. _It's dozens of times more powerful than my Dehydration Gun.

Minion nodded faintly and the two looked over at Roxanne as she started to murmur quietly to herself, beginning to gain consciousness. Megamind's eyes widened and he jumped over to his chair, spinning it dramatically over to park it in front of the main control panel. He held one of the Brain Bots on his lap and pet it with his fingers drawing the sparks of electricity to the dome of the Brain Bot's head. "Okay Minion, ready. Remove the bag from her head." _She's awake._

Megamind could hear the swish of the bag as it was pulled up off of her head. He could hear her gasps of fear. It echoed in her voice as well. "Wh-Where am I?"

_Oh she sounds so scared. This is great it's going to go perfectly! _Megamind thought, biting his lip gently in anticipation. Then he turned slowly in his chair, continuing to pet the Brain Bot. "Ms. Ritchi. Welcome. Welcome to my evil lair."

**good lord thats short. Sorriez! o.o"s**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Who could ever have planned this?  
>Arranged the whole planet to all turn out this way?"<br>-Chris Rice "Let the Words Escape"

Roxanne stared in awe at this blue man before her. She couldn't help but gawk at his bulbous head, shining in the sunlight that gleamed through a single window. A wicked smile curled up the villain's thin face, his sharp emerald eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can tell you are completely speechless to the brilliance that is moi."

"You, I. . . who are you?" she asked, looking him up and down with an almost nervous gaze.

The alien continued to stroke the glowing dome of his brainbot. "I, dear Ms. Ritchie, am Megamind!" He jumped to his feet, throwing the brainbot off his lap as he thew out his arms as a physical display of his amazing-ness.

Roxanne watched on, a little frightened but partially unimpressed. She recalled the conversation she had with Metroman, brief as it was, she remembered the name. "Megamind. One of Metroman's foes, right?"

"His only and most dangerous foe, if I do say so myself," he bragged, gesturing with his hand to a robot nearby. Roxanne started as she saw the dome for a head with a fish swimming in it. The gorilla-robot cyborg waved a mechanical arm, the fish inside the dome smiling shyly at her. "This is Minion. He's my, well, minion."

The fish-gorilla-cyborg whatchamacallit smiled at her timidly, "It's a pleasure to have you in the lair Ms. Ritchie; can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine. . ." she started slowly, unsure of how to respond to this friendly fish. Her eyes were focused mostly on the sharp teeth.

Megamind snapped, "Minion! Don't be a pushover! She'll try to trick you with her humanly ways!"

Roxanne felt the sudden urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't take this guy seriously.

The inner reporter kicked in, "So you're an alien too, like Metroman?"

Megamind seemed pleased as the attention shifted back to him. "Why yes, yes I am, Miss Ritchie. A planet in the same quadrant as our dear Metroman's, of course. He only got the luckier part of the deal when we landed on your precious planet."

Roxanne kept up the questions. "What do you mean? He got the luckier part of the deal?"

The blue alien paused, drifting into his sea of memory. He broke from the surface as he snapped his fingers, again assertive of his mission. "Never mind that! No time for chit chat now! We must prepare! Minion, ready the Destroy-Gun!"

"Aye aye sir!" Minion responded, putting his arm up in salute before turning to a counter of dials. He started to busily start clicking buttons and pulling specific levers.

Megamind started looking at a few readings, every so often looking over his shoulder to check up on his kidnappee. He couldn't help but wonder at the boldness of her. She seemed to have her head about, but he knew she would be completely intimidated by him.

"What did you bring me here for?" Roxanne asked, blowing some of her hair from her face.

The kidnapper turned upon his kidnappee addressing him. "Well Miss Ritchie, you see, we've claimed you as bait so we can capture my nemesis. And to make sure you're quiet," he smiled deviantly to her, pulling a lever behind him with a smooth swish of his hand.

Roxanne jumped, screaming as the floor seemed to disappear beneath her, showing a pit filled with alligators, vaulting themselves at her, hungry for a bite. Another shriek slipped from Roxanne's mouth, echoing throughout the lair.

Megamind felt himself smile, the malice in his heart growing as it blackened by the second. He loved this. Being evil felt so, good. To see this woman screech in fear of him, of what he could do to her, it pleased him greatly. He felt so proud of himself, he could dance around the room in glee.

"Minion," he whispered to his sidekick, "this is wonderful! Ready the message for Metroman! We'll start the plan effective immediately!"

The fish smiled at his boss, "Yes sir!" before hurrying off to start setting up the video feed.

Megamind smiled again to himself, glaring at the woman as she twisted in her seat, jerking at every snap the green reptiles made towards her.

Perfect. This would be all according to plan.

(**)

**I love you guys so much for waiting forever to read this. xp thanks for being patient with me. many thanks and 3 from me for you guys sticking around. :D i'll update faster now that i jumped back on the train. please don't lose faith or hope in me! :D **

**and when i say i'll update faster, i ****_will _****update faster xD expect the next chapter in 2 days, max :p**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_"Did you ever notice the man in the moon?_  
><em>He's the master of reflection."<em>  
>-Chris Rice "I See the Moon"<p>

Metroman smiled to the citizens of the city as they crowded the streets, smiling, waving at him from the sidelines with huge, beaming faces aimed right at him.

The alien felt joy flood his heart. He loved all this attention from the city. He'd loved getting attention ever since he was young. He loved the glamor, the publicity, the paparazzi the forever fans. He would never get tired of this.

Metro loved above all else, Roxanne.

That beautiful young woman who tried to play hard-to-get wouldn't be playing it for long, not with these looks. How could anyone resist the beauty that was him?

The parade continued all the way to the Capital stairs, where he flew to the stage, ready to give his speech. He smiled, dazzling a dozen fangirls that lined the front row, screaming his name.

Oh yes, he loved the attention.

The hero tapped the mic in front of him as he started to speak. He pulled it from its stand, smiling at the crowd as he hovered higher than them so he could address the populace as a whole. "Metro City, I am honored you would all accept me as much as you have. You've relied on me to protect you when our city officials were run dry. I thank them for letting me take over their job so they can relax a little." He smiled at some down in front of him, who looked embarrassed at his praise. Metro went on, "But I thank you, Metro City, for being so great as I came into this humble town. I'd be no one, without you."

A cheer rose up from the crowd. Metro smiled gently to them, jumping as a voice, wicked and snappy sounded loudly from the audience, "Oh, don't get too comfortable for long, Metroman."

Heads started turning, searching for any sign of the malicious voice. Using his super hearing, Metro looked throughout the crowd, sharp eyes scanning each face as he tilted his head to a slight angle.

"Having trouble finding me?" the familiar voice taunted.

"Come on out, Megamind," Metro sneered, looking around the crowd.

A few moments passed in stunned silence. A few of the police officials searched the crowd, having no luck. At last the voice came out calm, controlled, rising in volume, "Very well! Look upon my evil face!"

The crowd gasped, parting as a mechanical tripod clicked its way forward, going up the steps of the Capital building, the screen turning every which way the controls aimed. Metro glared, considering smashing it to pieces, only stopping himself when he knew he should know what his old foe was up to. He didn't feel very impressed when the machine came up, only being as tall as his waist.

"Megamind, what are you up to?" he asked, his voice a low growl as the machine crawled its way up.

"I am here to show myself to Metrocity, to introduce myself as a true villain of this pathetic city!" the blue alien declared. The screen started lifting up as the legs grew out, arching high above the heads of the city. Metro watched as the screen managed to grow as well, stretching out wide over the audience.

The blue villain glared down at them all, a handful of people screaming at the mere sight of him. He cackled before their small human minds. "Metrocity, I am Megamind! The world's best creative genius villainous mind! Scream before me!"

Many did, bringing great pleasure to the villain. He glared at them all. Metro flew up, hovering before the screen. "What are you up to, Megamind?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just figured since it was a special day, I could make a special arrangement," he smiled deviantly to the camera. He then twisted his face into a nonchalant expression as he looked at his hand, giving off the impression of being almost bored.

Metro glared, "The only special arrangement will only be you in jail, where you belong with the other criminals!" The public roared in approval, screaming, stomping their feet and clapping their hands.

You needed to give what the public wanted.

Megamind bounced off the bantering, easily replying, "Well, you see Metroman, I've made arrangements for me to visit one of your friends. A friend with benefits, if I presume correctly," he waggled his eyebrows at the camera, disbelieving gasps coming from the girls below.

"What are you talking about, Megamind?"

At this question, the blue man smiled, "Oh, just a little someone. A girl." A gloved hand reached toward the camera, tilting it at the angle so the audience could see behind him. "Say hello to the people Miss Roxanne Ritchi!"

Megamind felt fear wash through him as he stared to the beautiful woman, tied up in a chair. In his lair, Megamind smiled wickedly, watching as Roxanne screamed out, "Metroman! Help!"

The blue villain grinned, pleased with her fear. He smiled when he saw Metroman's face plastered with shock. "Roxanne," he breathed out. "Don't panic!" he called, flying closer to the screen. "I'm on my way!"

"Help!" she screeched in reply as an alligator nearly scrabbled its way onto the small platform her chair sat on.

"You'll have to find us first, Metroman," Megamind interrupted before either could say anything more. He went in front of the camera, leaning his face over just enough so they could see Roxanne behind him. "You have five minutes to find us, or Miss Ritchi gets fed to the alligators." His glare deepened, "Don't be too late," he sneered, the screen going to static.

Metro watched with dry lips as he turned to the public.

They needed a hero.

His frown lowered as he declared to the city, "I will find Miss Ritchi, then the blue freak will be behind bars!"

The public roared at him, giving him as much support as they could.

Metro glared as he zipped into the sky to search for his loved one.

Megamind would not get away with this.

(**)

"Oh, we are so getting away with this!" Megamind squealed as the video feed shut off. He slapped high fives with Minion, his face beaming as he turned to Ms. Ritchi, pressing a button behind him so the platform rose a little. He couldn't have the gators eating her before Metro's five minutes were up. "Don't worry Ms. Ritchi, your boyfriend will be here soon enough."

Roxanne glared at him, her long hair damp with sweat from the fear he put her through. "You're a monster!" she screamed, her fear replaced with anger.

Megamind glared at her, "I am not the monster here, Ms Ritchi, Metroman is. He's a freak, even more so than I am. He shouldn't be here, and he deserves to be destroyed, especially after all he put me through."

"I don't blame him!" she hissed. "Who wouldn't want to put you through something after showing what a freak _you_ are."

Megamind stilled for a moment, something in his chest tightening as she spit these words at him. He knew he shouldn't be affected by what the kidnapped girl said, yet she managed to cut apart his ego like he were no more than a piece of paper.

Roxanne felt satisfied with his silence. Her boldness grew as she spat across the gap so some spittle landed on his clean ebony boots.

Megamind jerked, yelping as it landed on him. He glared at her. "While you may know some wordplay, Ms Ritchi, it does not compare to the brilliance of myself. Trust me, your precious boyfriend will come to retrieve you, then he will die."

"Then what?" she demanded, pulling at the ropes which bound her wrists to the chair. "Then will you be satisfied? Will that hole in your heart be filled, lusting for revenge?"

Megamind glowered down to her, fists clenching. "Ms Ritchi, it would be in your best interests to be silent now. Conquering the world requires much concentration and I would appreciate you shutting that large mouth of yours."

Roxanne stuck her tongue out at him childishly, spitting some hair from her mouth. Curse this hair!

Megamind glowered down at her, spinning around so he could face the screens. His fists clenched, the leather squeaking together at the movement.

Soon, he'd have his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

_"Love, you snuck up behind me. _  
><em>You thought I was hiding, but oh, how I fell for you."<em>  
>-Chris Rice "Let the Words Escape."<p>

Metroman sped to every emptied building of the city, making sure to time everything perfectly as he flew to each one in less than a moment.

He would find his precious Roxanne.

(**)

"This is perfect. He'll fall right in to my trap!" Megamind giggled, delighted in the inevitable downfall of his enemy.

Roxanne struggled against the ropes, her eyebrows knit together as she worked to free herself. The more she helped herself escape the faster Metroman could come and take this guy to jail.

The floor around her returned as Megamind strolled towards her, smiling smugly, "Don't even try to escape Ms. Ritchi. Those ropes are tied into perfect knots. A normal human like you could never even think to-"

"Got it," Roxanne muttered, pulling her wrists free. She pretended to not pay any attention to Megamind as he continued to rant on about his "raw geniosity". The reporter watched him carefully as she held the loose ropes in her hands. If she dropped them he would hear and know she escaped.

Making sure to watch his every move, Roxanne took a couple moments to glance around, search for an exit. Her eyes locked on a door nearby that read 'Exit' in large red letters. She blinked, her mind whirring as she waited for Megamind to be distracted, to turn around or something.

"Sir! The gun is having trouble loading up!" Minion called from his side of the control panel.

"Oh great!" Megamind threw his arms up in exaggeration. "Again, Minion? Really!"

Roxanne waited as Megamind stormed over to his minion. The alien began typing at lightning speed, keeping his eyes focused hard on the computer screen as the stats improved. He bit his blue lip, eyebrows furrowing hard down as he kept up the concentration.

As quietly as she could, the reporter stood from her chair, starting to creep as softly as possible. Her feet didn't make so much as a squeak as she crept to the door. Small hands reached for the doorknob. Holding her breath, she turned the knob.

Locked.

At her touch, an alarm sounded. Jumping, Roxanne yelped in surprise, her eyes darting over to her kidnappers. Megamind and Minion whipped around, autumn and emerald eyes huge in shock that their kidnappee managed to escape.

Rage flashed over Megamind's face. Roxanne jerked, thinking of the horrible things he would do to her for trying to get out. However, he twisted over to Minion, snapping out, "Minion! I thought I told you to tie her up correctly!"

Minion looked down to his boss, objecting, "Sir, I'm not the one who tied her up. You did."

"Details, Minion, details!" he brushed away his minion's objection, neither paying much attention to their hostage.

The fish looked over to Roxanne, who was furiously twisting the doorknob, hoping it would open. He pressed a button to turn off the alarms, then disabled the system. He knew it'd take a minute for his boss to tie her up again, unless he ordered Minion to do it himself.

"Sir, shouldn't we tie her back up again so she doesn't cause any trouble?" Minion asked.

Megamind moved flickering eyes to the girl, blinking as if he were just remembering she was there. He straightened himself, "Oh, of course. Minion! Tie her back up."

"Right away sir." The fist started towards her. Roxanne scrabbled the wall, her back pressing to it as the robotic fish approached. Minion held up robot hands palm up, showing her he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't worry Ms. Ritchi we're not going to hurt you. Just come and we'll tie you back up. We won't hurt you if you do as we say."

"No! I'm not going to do what you say! Why would I do that? You guys kidnapped me!" she ducked beneath Minion's furry arm, running back to the other side of the room. Megamind glowered at her, his arm snapping out as he ordered at Minion to catch her.

"Minion! Hurry! Catch her! Don't let her do any damage to the lair!"

However Minion's suit never was built for running, so him trying to catch her in his bulky suit didn't do the villainous duo much justice. Roxanne managed to duck underneath his arms every time or slide just out of his reach before he could even touch her.

Getting frustrated enough, Megamind decided to give into the chase. His small spider legs ran after her. He proved to be a much better catcher than Minion did. Roxanne turned to face him, both watching each other as she faked to one side, darting past him as he jumped towards the right. Reacting quickly, Megamind jumped back at her, his thin yet strong arms wrapping firmly around her middle. The force sent both falling to the ground; the pair gasped at the impact. Roxanne could be sure she felt a bruise forming on her arm she landed on. She instantly began to struggle against her captor, but Megamind only pulled her waist closer, his face deepening to a purple color as she pressed harder against him.

Okay, he kind of wished Metroman would show up now. This was just awkward.

"Minion!" he called out, grunting as Roxanne jabbed her elbow into his side. He released a puff of air, his arms instantly slacking. Taking the opportunity, the reporter jumped away from him, starting to run as fast as she could. Megamind leaped, grabbing her ankle so she fell hard on the floor. Before she could stand, he scrabbled after her, mounting onto her back to keep her down.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Roxanne screeched, struggling hard against him.

Megamind pinned her arms behind her back, frowning as she continued to try to escape.

"Escape is pointless, Ms. Ritchie! There is no way you could escape from-"

Megamind cut off as a fist met his face, sending him flying to the far well. He hissed in pain as he hit one of the control panels, his back arching, clenching his teeth.

Crap.

"Sorry to interrupt, Megamind, but I think I'll take my girl back now," Metro smiled, his eyebrows moving down hard as he reached down, picking up Roxanne. "Are you okay, Roxanne?" he asked tenderly, sympathy showing in his deep eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Thank you." She looked to him thankfully, shifting her weight as she held one arm gingerly. This time she'd let him get away for calling him 'her girl'. Metro smiled, giving her a dazzling one before turning to look at his opponent.

Megamind watched weary eyed as the hero lifted the reporter into his arms, carrying her princess style. The blue alien rubbed his bulbous head, groaning. Okay, definitely a concussion, probably a small one.

Metro began lifting into the air, "Stay where you are Megamind. I'll be back for you in a second, right after I take Roxie home."

_Roxie? What kind of unoriginal nickname is that?_ Megamind thought to himself before snapping, "You watch out Metro-_mahn_, because evil will never rest! And I-" He cut off, air hissing through his teeth as his head began to pound.

Dag-nabbit.

Minion hurried over to his friend, kneeling down to check up on him.

Roxanne watched, blinking in slight concern as she watched the villain being lifted up by his fish friend.

She frowned, the gears in her mind turning.

(*several hours later*)

Megamind sighed, pressing his hand to his head. He closed his eyes, trying to dull the pain somehow.

Curse that Metroman. None of his plans worked because of that stupid hero.

"Minion, is there any damage to the lair?"

"No sir." The fish reported. "We'll just have to stay in this backup lair until we get off of his radar."

Megamind nodded faintly, staring through an open window at the night sky. He tilted his head to one side, studying the deep, full moon. He thought of Roxanne, how his first meeting with her went. He didn't feel like he gave much of a first impression, but he could change that. Ms. Ritchi would be impressed by him sooner or later, they'd all see. He would be the best villain in this city.

Something in him stirred. The alien closed his mouth, his throat clamped shut as the hot ball of fire rose up, pushing its way to his sockets. His lip started to quiver, his face flushing.

Unbelievably, tears began to spill from his eyes.

Minion looked to him as he heard his friend begin to cry. "Sir? Sir are you in pain? What's wrong?" he hurried over, wide amber eyes frightened.

"I, I don't know Minion," the blue alien answered, covering his eyes with one hand. "I just. . . I can't stop!"

Sympathy grew over the fish's face. He reached a metal hand, resting it on his sir's shoulder. "Crying is good," he said. "It's a healthy way to release tension."

Megamind laughed softly, "Thank you very much, Dr. Fish, but I don't think its from stress."

Minion blinked at him, "What is it then?"

Another gentle laugh drifted from Megamind's lips as he lifted his eyes to Minion. His voice shaking, he murmured out, "I don't know."

In the back of his mind, he wondered where Ms. Ritchi was.

(*at the same time*)

Roxanne shot up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down her face from the dream. She couldn't remember it, yet something in it frightened and excited her at the same time. She felt exhilarated, yet scared of what would be yet to come.

She couldn't remember though.

It boggled her mind. Roxanne sat cross legged, furrowing her eyebrows down. She couldn't remember much from her dream, only blue. The color blue. The reporter frowned. The same color as Megamind's skin, now that she thought of it.

Thinking of Megamind, Roxanne paused, her mind jumping. She opened her eyes wide, surprised as tears started falling. They slipped over her face, trailing salt lines down, dripping from her chin. She placed her hand over her mouth as she started to sob, the cries making her body jerk.

Roxanne lifted her eyes to the window, staring at the full pearl moon. Why was she crying?

A small part of her recalled the bet she made with herself earlier from today. If she cried on the same day she met someone, then she'd go out with him.

Okay, today she met Megamind and Minion.

And she was crying. Then that freaky dream with Megamind's color?

No. No way.

The reporter started. No. That couldn't be it. She was just sleeping! It was probably like, three in the morning by now.

Roxanne's head snapped over to where her clock sat next to her. She gasped, breath catching as she stared.

On her nightstand, the digital clocked blinked to midnight.

(**)

**Hey guys, thanks for stickin with it all the way! :D I'm just glad i mustered up the strength to finish it. :3 now i'm gonna go work on a oneshot between these two x3**

**sorry if they felt a little ooc, but right now i don't care cuz i think it worked out pretty well :3 **


End file.
